The present invention relates generally to computer data transactions, and more particularly, to methods and systems for secure sockets layer data transactions.
Secure sockets layer (SSL) is a well known method and system for encrypting and decrypting data that can be exchanged between a first computer and a second computer. The SSL can thereby ensure the security and the integrity of the data exchanged between the first computer and the second computer. This is especially useful if the first computer and the second computer are connected via an unsecured data link (e.g., the Internet, wireless data link, etc.)